


Sunny Afternoons

by athousandwinds



Category: Gouhou Drug | Legal Drug
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-23
Updated: 2011-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-15 00:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athousandwinds/pseuds/athousandwinds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakei trolls Kazahaya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunny Afternoons

"Where did you send them off to now?" Saiga murmured, his fingers buried in Kakei's hair. "And how long will they be gone?"

"An okama bar." Kakei shivered under Saiga's touch, like a petted cat in the sun. "I told Kazahaya you were coming round and he was off like a shot."

"Did you tell him where he was going?"

"Of course not." Kakei leant back into Saiga's chest, smiling at something Saiga couldn't see. "Imagine his face when he finds out."

Saiga could, and he appreciated Kakei's evil genius in long, affectionate silence. "Is there actually anything there?"

"No," Kakei said serenely. "I just thought it would be funny."


End file.
